To My Dearest Tomodachi
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Only one cuss word though! Well, this is my first DBZ fic...which I wrote in 30 min! Pleaseb e gentle. MOstly T/P.


To My Dearest Tomodachi  
  
A/N: Here is my first DBZ fic! It's a T/P ficcie! Basically based on a poem...but hey...keep reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Hey, Trunks-kun!" Pan said flying toward her friend.  
"Oh, hey, Panny."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Yes, something is. Something important has happened. I don't know if it would really be significant to you though."  
"Of course it is. Trunks you're my best male friend! You can tell me anything!"  
"Alright, Pan-chan. I wanted to tell you...that even though we're so many years apart...I've started to have this feeling about you. Pan-chan...I love you."  
"Y-y-y-you what?"  
There was an uncomfortable silence between the two friends.  
"Trunks-kun...I-I, I'm sorry. Gomen nasai, I don't love you. I'm sorry Trunks-kun."  
Trunks silently nodded forlornly, then took off into the sky, and Pan knew there was no way she could catch up with him.   
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
"Bra, he's been avoiding me ever since, and I think I probably would be too if something like that happened."  
"My brother never told me that happened! My gosh! Oh, Pan-chan, I never knew that happened!"  
"Yeah, well, it did. But Trunks is engaged now, Bra! And I'm glad! Besides, it happened a couple of years ago...but now he found a really great girl! I'm happy for Trunks!"  
"But, Pan-chan..."  
"Listen, I didn't love your brother. I mean, Bra, there is nothing wrong with him, it's just that I never had feelings for him."  
"HAD. What about now Pan?"  
"Nothing. I just think of him as the older brother I never had. Listen Bra, I think of him the same way you do...like a brother."  
"Alright then Pan-chan. You will come to the wedding, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, it's in two weeks. Sort out your feelings by then Pan-chan."  
"Wha...?"  
But Bra had already zoomed away. Pan growled slightly, then fell back on her bed thinking about how she really felt about Trunks.   
'How do I express the way I feel for him. I think I do love him, but part of me is thinking of him as my older brother. The one he has always been to me. Pan picked up a pen and paper from her nearby desk and began to write.   
  
~*~Two Weeks Later; Outside the Church~*~  
"Well, Trunks, you ready for your big day?" His best man, Goten asked.  
Trunks nodded. "Yeah, she is a great girl."  
"I have to agree with you on that."  
  
  
"So, how about it, Pan? What happened to your feelings?"  
Pan said nothing, but held up an envelope. "It's all in here. Can you do me a favor, Bra? Give this to, Trunks. But don't tell him who it's from" Bra began to leave, but the Pan grabbed her arm. "And, Bra, don't read it."  
Bra sighed half-heartedly. Then went off.  
"You okay, Panny?"  
"Fine, dad. Just, fine.  
  
  
"Here Trunks. Someone asked me to deliver this to you. I believe you should read it. And I mean before the wedding starts."  
"Wait! Who sent this?" But Bra had taken off once again.  
"Dammit, Bra!"  
Trunks carefully opened the sealed envelope, and unfolded the letter. It read:  
  
To my dearest tomodachi,  
This is something I wrote for you. To express how I feel. What happened three years ago...was something I didn't understand...now I Don't know if I do. This is how I feel now.   
  
When you let me know what you felt  
All I could do was gasp  
For I did not feel the same,  
And I'm relieved you dealt  
  
But now you care for someone else  
Or is that really true?  
Do you still love me,  
Or is she your one love  
  
Would you still give your life for me  
Like I would you?  
Or would you take her bullet,  
And let me fall?  
  
You, my tomodachi, are like a brother to me  
Watching me,  
Never letting anyone or anything hurt me,  
Arigatou, my tomodachi  
  
But now that you care for her,  
Will you neglect me?  
Or will you just completely forget about me?  
  
What is this feeling I feel?  
Is it love?  
Or is it simply selfishness?  
Is it because I only want you to be my friend,  
And only mine?  
  
Trunks, I think I'm in love with you,  
But now you will be leaving me, for her,  
  
Goodbye, my tomodachi,  
Goodbye, my brother,  
Goodbye, my recently found love,  
Ja ne, my beloved Trunks  
  
Trunks eyes widened and the letter fluttered to the floor as he hurried out of the room. One of the men dragged him to the altar. 'Oh no, Panny, I'm too late.'  
The bride walked down the aisle, with every man drawling over her, and every woman crying for her, and other women shooting glares of jealousy at her. "Goodbye, Panny," Trunks whispered to himself.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
There will be a sequel! And yes I know it stinks! I wrote it in 30 min! Well, still please wait for the sequel!   
  
  



End file.
